Light of Darkness
by MarynMoriarty
Summary: "If there was one thing I was good at, it was insulting the royal family, and it gets me in trouble in more ways than one, especially regarding Prince Loki..." Starts pre-Thor and goes post Dark World. Please read and review.
1. A Blue Dress

A/N: Hey friends, so I've decided to rewrite this because, to be honest, it's not very good, I was so excited about writing it I fear I did not develop my OC properly, or any of the story, so here's the brand new chapter one.

It would be an understatement to say I was awestruck when I arrived in Asgard from Vanaheimr, it was like nothing I'd ever seen. The gold sparkled over every building and even seemed to flow into the sky. Here is the realm where people found their greatness, and here is where I will find mine, at the Asgard Academy for Higher Magical Studies. I and a handful of others were to study further magic and bring it home so it can be utilized for battle and other necessities. I wasn't really fond of that idea, why would I want to help soldiers when I can go out and fight myself?

I smoothed out my new blue dress, specifically purchased for this occasion, it managed to contain my unfortunately large breasts as well as make my waist line appear thinner. I nervously toyed with my hem as we walked down the bridge towards the city of lights. The others looked more at ease than I was, that made me angry for some reason, why should they feel alright? I bet their talent wasn't half what mine was! Oh, I wish I believed that.

"Where do you think we'll go first?" asked a petite brunette beside me, it took me a moment to realize she was speaking to me. I eyed her, short hair, short dress, short legs. Sigh.

"I haven't the faintest" I muttered, she didn't seem to get the hint that I didn't want to talk to her and smiled brightly at me.

"What kind of magic do you practice?" she continued her line of questioning which made me more annoyed than it probably should have. Why did I find her presence so off-putting?

"Why?" I asked, I didn't mean to sound as cold as I did when I asked the question. She recoiled slightly but didn't hesitate to continue speaking.

"I'm going to study more in mood alteration, you know enchanting people, making them feel different" she rambled on. I knitted my brow together, now I understood.

"Cease your magic" I said dryly, she smirked smugly.

"Pretty impressive huh?" she beamed brightly, I raised an eyebrow at her. Really? Impressive putting me in a chilly mood? I rolled my eyes at this young girl, though she probably wasn't much younger than me. "So?" she asked once more.

"So what?" I replied, was this bridge ever going to end?

"Well, what's your speciality?"

"None of your concern" oh, I guess that charm wasn't going to wear off easily, or maybe I was just really annoyed.

"Ooh will you have me guess? Um, healing? No, no, maybe you can throw water at people?" she seemed so excited, it was giving me a headache "Oh, come on, please tell me!"

I let out an annoyed sigh and stopped to concentrate for a moment, in seconds I had created a ball of sparkling light in my hands that I immediately threw into the sky which caused it to break into four more streams of light, which broke into eight and so on until they disappeared.

"Hey!" a voice shouted at me from the front of the line, it was the old, fat woman whom was leading us into Asgard "No practising magic outside of the Academy!"

"Sorry" I said off-offhandedly, not really meaning it.

"Wow" breathed the girl her eyes shining up at me looking thoroughly impressed "I would have never guessed, a wielder of light so gloomy and aloof!"

"You altered my mood" I accused

"My charm wore off ages ago" she explained. Oh I was just really annoyed by her "I'm Via what's your name my friend of light!"

"Maridell" I sighed. "And I am not 'of light' I merely have an affinity for manipulating the element"

"No, I can sense it! You have light practically radiating from you, you are everything it is!" she exclaimed, I rolled my eyes.

"What you sense, is the setting sun" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh" she mumbled. I smiled lightly, what a funny girl."But aren't you so excited? We even get to meet the royal family"

"I don't wish to meet them" I said staring straight ahead.

"What?" she asked shocked. "How can you not want to meet them! The All-Father, Queen Frigga, and oh, Prince Thor!" she swooned

"Don't forget Prince Loki" I reminded her, she looked at me surprised for a moment.

"Oh yes, I always seem to forget about him" she spoke mostly to herself. Most did forget about Loki, he was quiet and looked nothing like his Golden boy brother but I admired him and his mastery of tricks and illusion, very intelligent but very mischievous, though I couldn't blame people for not noticing him, Thor did have a certain charm that no woman could resist. I looked up at the castle, my decision to not meet the royal family faulted for a moment, but then I imagined the boring dinner I'd have to sit through and I quickly realized I'd be much happier spending the night reading.

...

After what seemed like hours of walking and an unnecessary long tour of the school and the ground we were finally shown to our living quarters where we could sleep, study and relax while we were not in classes. I found my way to my room and peered inside, of course the only face that could be lookng back at me stood there beaming.

"Maridell!" Via cried, how could she be so excited to see me? "Isn't that crazy that we are roommates"

"Insane" I agreed.

"Well we'd better get ready, we have an audience with the royal family tonight! They want to welcome us all to Asgard" she smiled

"You get ready, I'm going to get ready for bed" I told her pulling out a book from my bag while attempting to undo my bodice. That was sure a lot of fuss for a walk down a colourful bridge.

"How can you not come? Isn't that disrespectful, after all they are the ones allowing us to be here" she looked at me shocked, I rolled my eyes at her.

"They don't know me, I don't know them, we'll all be fine" I told her, she shook her head at me looking baffled but did not press the matter any further.

She spent an embarrassing amount of time getting ready but she did look lovely as the gaggle of girls from the rest of our dorm stopped by to collect her, not one cast a glance my way as they rushed down the corridor eager to meet Prince Tho- I mean the royal family.

...

It grew late quickly, I almost didn't notice the globe of heat and light dip beneath the surface and two of his brothers travel into the sky to light the night. I decided I had been cooped up in these quarters for too long and I needed an opportunity to stretch my legs. I threw on some old day dress I had packed, set my book down and ventured into the land of Asgard, it was quiet by now, only a handful of people trickled through the streets, I knew it would take me a long time to get used to this place so I took great care not to get lost.

The streets may have been bare but every lit window I passed I could hear the rumble of people having a good time, we certainly didn't have a good time like they did in Asgard in Vanaheimr, almost no one drinks or does anything remotely entertaining, god I was glad to be away from there, and take a break from my stiffing family.

I was about to turn around and go back when a tiny black cat jumped off a window sill and hissed at my, scaring me half to death and causing me to stumble backwards off the main road into an ally way. In doing so I also hit something, er, someone knocking us both over, each respectably hitting a sharp brick on the outside wall.

"Oh, I am so sorry" I breathed attempting to stand up, but to be honest I was quite flustered and embarrassed, I didn't even look who I had hit in the eye.

"No" he clenched his teeth attempting to keep his temper "It's entirely my fault my lady"

"Don't be stupid, we both know it's my fault" I waved off his silly politeness, my cheeks blushing lightly.

"Are you calling me stupid?" asked the voice whom I had yet to put a face to, he sounded amused, I looked up at him but it was so dark outside I could not make out who it was.

"Maybe, I haven't spoken to you enough to make a proper conclusion" I smiled to myself, though I wasn't enjoying not knowing whom I was insulting so I quickly conjured a ball of light that instantly made everything in the ally way clear.

My eyes grew wide at the realization of who he was, as well his did at the sudden display of magic. I stumbled backwards unable to come up with anything to say, what could I say?m

"Loki, I mean Prince Loki" I stuttered, he raised his eyebrows at me. "What are you doing here?" he looked surprise at my rude remark, I'd imagine I held the same look on my face "I mean aren't you supposed to be at the greetings of the new arrivals to Asgard?"

"I grow bored at such events" he said evenly, he looked as if he couldn't believe he was in such a situation, speaking to some random woman such as me "Thor will be able to entertain them all just as well as I could"

"Better" the word slipped through my lips before I even had the opportunity to realize I was even beginning to speak, I brought my hand to my mouth not believing I had just said that to the goddamn prince of Asgard. He regarded my curiously.

"I have not been in your presence five minutes and you have called me stupid and inept at entertaining guests, and you do seem aware of who I am, so my only conclusion is that you have some sort of death wish" he didn't smile but he didn't seem to have malicious intent but I was so flustered that I could not take the threat as anything but serious.

"No, please! I have only just arrived" I spewed out quickly, he gave me a once over.

"Then, if I'm not mistaken you should be where you chastise me for not being, why are you wandering the streets rather than socializing in the palace?" he asked

"I care not to meet the royal family" I spoke once again before my brain could catch up, yes it was decided, I shall be executed before I can even properly become fed up with Via. Though he seem to take no notice of my rudeness.

"Well you are not very good in your endeavours to avoid them" he smiled softly at me, but it wasn't a real smile and it made me uneasy.

"Neither are you in your attempts to not socialize" I shot back.

"Well, perhaps we should both try to be more successful in our goals" he said, and without another word he left me in the ally way alone, I furrowed my brow, confused at his rude and swift departure I tried to shake it off, he was even worse than I heard, he would be lucky to socialize with me! I looked down at my tattered old day dress, then again maybe not.

I took my time getting back to my quarters, I was hoping by the time I got back Via would already be there and sleeping, I really didn't want to hear her gush about how lovely Thor looked tonight.

A/N: Okay first rewritten chapter, I hope it's okay, let me know what you think!


	2. Silly little lights

"First, let's go over Magical Theory..." the dry voice echoed throughout the lecture hall, I swear I was doing my best to pay attention but his voice tempted me to sleep more than any potion could. Most of the students seem to share my opinion of the professor, though some keeners were taking notes vigorously.

I took to entertaining myself by creating small balls of lights and tossing them down the aisles of seats until they created little explosions. I giggled to myself as the dress of another student turned luminous.

"Miss Maridell!" bellowed the professor, I looked up startled "Am I boring you?"

"No?" I struggled more than I should have to get the syllable out of my mouth.

"Perhaps you would benefit more in an out of the classroom experience?" he suggested sarcastically.

"That's me being kicked out isn't it?" I asked, he gave me a pointed look, I sighed gathering up my books and left the lecture hall.

I dropped my books off in my room but decided there was no point in wandering around theses hallways I was forced to be in most of the time. So, despite my previous bad experience, I travelled into town. Being mid afternoon there was plenty of people throughout the streets, it reminded me of home and made me a little home sick, but I shook off my negative thoughts and decided what I needed what an adventure.

Based on stories there were no shortage of adventure in Asgard but that was for warriors and more experienced practitioners of magic. My education still had miles to go so there was no way I was going on any adventures any time soon. Though that didn't mean I couldn't make my own right now, I glanced up at the palace that was open to me just a few nights prior, but now that it wasn't, it appeared much more...appealing. I grinned to myself, this was going to be fun.

It's not as if the castle was heavily guarded at this point in time, but it did have some patrol that discouraged outsiders. Though the guards were having trouble seeing anything with all this mysterious light shining in their eyes, which made it surprisingly easy to slip past them. Once inside I drew a blank, I didn't really think that far ahead.

Suddenly I had a brilliant thought, what was one of things that this place was famous for? It's incredible library, perhaps they wouldn't notice if one or two books were missing right? Besides I was already in and if I didn't take something it was almost like an insult to the entire place, and I couldn't insult the royal family could I? I stifled a laugh at my flawed logic. I zig zagged around the corridors searching for the magnificent room of books. It took me at least twenty minutes to find it but unbelievably I did and had the reaction of a child. I gasped and practically jumped up and down hungerly eyed all of the books, I could feel the knowledge drip from the walls, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire life.

I ran up to one of the book cases and ran my fingers along the spine of a particular old book, I swear it almost brought tears to my eyes how beautiful it all was, though I'd never admit that to anyone. How silly, getting so emotionally over books.

"What happened to staying away from the royal family?" a familiar voice asked. Dammit, of course he would be in here. I turned to face him, I attempting to think of anything to say, do I have any excuses to be here?

"I decided that I owe you the pleasure" I said nervously giving up on lying about anything, Loki laughed lightly.

"I'm afraid I know not how I should address you" said Loki charmingly, what was his game?

"Perhaps that's best" I replied, he shook his head and began circling me, I didn't like the way he was eyeing me, and I couldn't quite pin point what he was planning.

"I don't like not knowing whom I am associating with" he continued to size me up.

"Well don't worry, this will be the last time you will hear of me" I said confidently.

"See that's not exactly true, my brother was so enchanted with all of your friends that he's planned to invite you all to a celebration he's having, a ball if you will" he explained, he bent down slightly to look me directly in the eyes "Attendance is mandatory" he grinned, I looked up at him shocked.

"What is your problem?" I asked him slightly annoyed, he smiled at me.

"No problem whatsoever, simply informing you of your social duties, now your name my lady?" he asked one again, damn he doesn't give up on that.

"Like I said, it really is none of your business" he said defiantly

"That may be true, but it may be of interest to the many guards around her, and you can't blind them all with your clever little lights" he gave me a knowing look, oh that bastard.

"Maridell" I said simply, turning away from him.

"Well...Maridell, I suppose you can take your book and leave"

I look at him slightly shocked, but didn't question it, that old book that had captured my attention found its way into my hands. I could feel Loki's eyes following me, but ignored him...mostly. I walked slowly and deliberatly out of the library with my new book in hand but before leaving, I turned my head slightly to face him.

"You really think my lights are clever?" I asked half smiling, I didn't expect and answer and didn't receive one and I quickly stole out of the castle and back to my quarters, class was over by then and Via took it upon herself to fill me in on the intolerable lecture, and I told her about the celebration planned which quickly spread like wild fire among the other students whom now had the dilemma over what they were going to wear.

A/N: Okay yes it's short but I should be updating again later today so I think it's okay. Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it


	3. Insults

A/N: totally embarassing I posted the wrong chapter, that was the old chapter. This is the rewritten chapter okay, okay read this instead okay bye.

"Oh, Maridell, do I look alright?" Via was nervously powdering her face hoping to cover up any blemishes, I also was observing myself in a mirror across the room.

"You are the most beautiful creature to have ever graced these lands" I remarked not bothering to look at her, she frowned at me.

"Oh stop with you meaningless comments" she said

"You asked" I finished applying my make-up and finally turning around to look at Via. Well, my comment was exaggerated but she did look lovely in her lavender ball gown. Her rosy cheeks glowed and her eyes were bright, yes she was beautiful. I only hoped I didn't look ridiculous as I felt in this over sized emerald dress, I only owned two fancy dresses and my blue one had been worn only a few days prior.

"Oh Maridell! I have never seen a more exquisite sight than you!" she gushed, throwing her arms around me in a hug "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! Oh all the boys will be asking you to dance all night long!"

"Will I have to say yes?" I pried her arms off of me, she laughed gleefully at my coldness towards the entire event.

"Oh, of course!" she smiled "And you'll love it!"

I gave her a wry smile and fiddled with my blonde hair, I wish I could curl it but it was determined to stay straight. I gazed at Via'slong, wavy brown locks, I wouldn't call it jealousy maybe just curiosity of what it would be like to have such a texture.

"Come on Maridell, stop messing up you're hair, you look fine, let's go!" she said excitedly, with one last look in the mirror I followed her out.

...

With all the girls in their dresses and all the men in their suits we were escorted back to the palace to be "entertained" all the girls were giggling and then men were murmuring and frankly it was a bit too loud for my taste. The castle was dressed from ground to ceiling in lavish decorations, there was a generous table of refreshments and a floor set up for dancing. Already many Asgardians of the court were enjoying the festivities, I had a sneaking suspicion that the this was simply an excuse for an extravagant party.

Odin then interrupted the music in order to introduce us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Asgard, I would like to present our visitors from Vanaheimr who have come of Asgard to further their study of magic and perhaps one day find themselves in a position on the court" he announced. There was a great roar of applause from everyone and then party immediately continued.

I could see the Odin and Frigga together but had yet to see the two princes, it wasn't odd to misplace Loki at one of these events but usually Thor was loudly entertaining guests. I scanned the room but could find no trace of them, shrugging I turned to head to the refreshments table but was all too suddenly cut off by someone.

"Welcome great sorceress to the land of Asgard!" ah, here was Thor "I was wondering if I may be honoured with a dance from the lovely lady in green" I couldn't help but smile at Thor, he had a very unique charm about him.

"Oh course your highness, I would never refuse such an offer" I took his offered hand and he led me to the dance floor.

Thor began twirling me around in a not ungraceful way but it definitely was a Thor-ish way of dancing. He made me laugh out loud the way he pranced around the dance floor taking my hand and dipping me to the floor, I almost lost me breath.

"So!" he said resorting to a less exuberant dance, grabbing me by the waist and entering us into a waltz "Who exactly is it that is gracing me with such a wonderful dance?"

"I go by Maridell" I told him shyly, he looked surprised for a moment and I was worried I had said something wrong, but luckily he recovered quickly.

"Ah, Maridell what a beautiful name, so fitting my lady" he complimented, I couldn't stop the blush from arriving at my cheeks.

"My dear Maridell, I must thank you for the wonderful dance, and I hope I will be seeing much more of you" he winked

"The pleasure was mine Prince Thor" I said graciously

"Thor, please, we needn't be so formal" he laughed, I smiled back at him.

As the dance ended I scurried off to a very excited Via whom had been watching diligently from the sidelines. She greeted me excitedly asking for all of the details, of course there wasn't really much I could tell her, he spun me around the floor for a few minutes and that was all. She of course wasn't discouraged by such an uneventful story and spun an exciting story how Thor and I would become closer and get married and then I'd be a princess. I sort of spaced out half way through her speech and took to examining the room again.

Prince Loki was no where to be found which I found myself being grateful for, he seemed to bring out such rudeness in myself, and always caught me in places I shouldn't be. The night was long and held little excitement though I did dance with Thor twice more, by the end I found myself wishing we could stay longer, the loud lavish party had surprised me, I didn't expect to have so much fun. I said goodbye to Thor, took one more sweeping look of the room for Loki, but he didn't make an appearance, Via, I and the rest of out class left exhausted

...

Later that week, after class I stole away to the marketplace, hoping to find something a little more exciting then our magical theory lessons apparently luck was in my favour for in the square Thor, Sif and the warriors three were putting on a sparring performance for the entertainment of the villagers. Thor of course was winning most every battle, though Sif did give him a run for his money.

I noticed Loki observing silently on the other side of the square, luckily he didn't notice me, I didn't need another mishap ending in me once again insulting the royal family. But it wasn't Loki who noticed me, it was Thor, who was flipped onto the ground bested by Sif, he managed to catch my eye.

"Maridell! How lovely to see you" he wheezed with Sif's foot on his chest to me, I laughed at his ridiculous situation.

"And to you too Thor!" I grinned, at the mention of my name Loki did look over to me startled and stared at me with a look of faint shock on his face.

"My friend, if you'll just give me a moment-" and with that he flipped himself so Sif was beneath him, and was holding her down. "Ah, much better, so have you been well?"

"Yes, and you?" I asked

"Much better now" he lifted himself off the ground and offered a hand to Sif which she took and regained her footing as well. "Friends, this is Maridell, proficient in magic and dance, if I do say so" he introduced me valiantly.

"Thor! The whole village is here" I said awkwardly, shifting side to side.

"Yes Thor, don't embarrass the poor girl" Loki had wandered in our direction.

"Very well! Then may I invite you to the castle for refreshments and good conversation?" offered Thor.

"I would be honoured" I smiled l brightly.

After bidding the villagers goodbye, the group of warriors and princes as well as I travelled to the castle. I couldn't help but feel self conscious mixed in with these talented strong people, I felt so out of place with my under-practised magic and zero battle training. I didn't belong with people so...shiny.

"So! Maridell, how are you liking it here?" asked Thor as we strolled towards the castle

"Oh Asgard? It's lovely, I just wish I could spend more time exploring and less in a classroom" I explained.

"Ah, I know exactly what you mean, I've never much enjoyed classes either" said Thor

"Failing and not enjoying are not the same thing Thor" commented Loki slyly, I giggled, while Thor just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, brother, you're always short sighted when it comes to the truly important things"

"I quite agree Thor" I said, I felt Loki glaring at me but took no notice.

Once we arrived at the castle we seated ourselves in the causal dinning area and Thor had some servants bring out some refreshments and drinks. I was surprised at how easily I managed to relax, must be part of Thor's charm, to put everyone at ease, Loki on the other hand balanced him out bit making me feel more than just a little on edge.

"I'm glad you could join us Maridell, I quite enjoyed you and your friends at the ball we had, we should have another one soon" said Thor jovially.

"Uh, yes I'm sure my...friends would enjoy that very much" I said awkwardly, and I could've sworn I saw Loki smile out of the corner of my eye.

We continued to chat, but before too long could pass a guard came in and whispered something to Thor.

"Maridell! I must speak to my father, Sif, warriors three you must join me, Loki you would come as well if we did not have a guest, you stay and accompany her, I will tell you what father has said later" he told Loki and I, the five of them exited the room but not before I saw Thor mouth 'be nice' at Loki.

For the first few moments it was awkward silence until Loki decided that awkward conversation is better than awkward silence.

"My brother seems to have taken a liking to you" Loki said casually, I didn't respond "And there is yet to be a maiden whom has resisted his charms" he added

"Thor is very capable, strong and has the looks of a sun hanging proudly in the sky" I commented finally.

"What do you mean by that? Isn't that desirable" asked Loki, I turned and smiled at him.

"What do you think happens when you put too much light in one place?" I cocked my head to the side, Loki raised an eyebrow in confusion "You go blind"

Loki nodded slowly.

"I like Thor, I do, I feel like we could be great friends, but lovers? No, I could not see myself taking that place, plus I feel like other blondes are a threat to me" I joked, Loki stayed silent "Are you always this bad of company?"

"Must you always insult me?" he asked smiling wryly

"I barely know you Loki, how can I have insult someone I do not know?" I asked him smiling "These 'insults' are merely genuine questions"

"They still feel like insults Maridell" my name sounded strange in his voice, I liked it.

"Well you'll just have to prove me wrong then"

A/N: Well I hope this is alright, should be updating soon, please leave a review.


	4. Sleepless Nights

"_I am Maridell, Maid of Light, Vanquisher of Darkness and Protector of these Nine Realms, stand down, or i'll be forced to take action"_

I woke up in a cold sweat, what the hell was that? I wasn't one to dream, I spent my nights in a blank limbo but now I was having flashes of unnerving scenes. I wasn't prepared for such fictitious nonsense, it distracted me, and I didn't not do well with too many distractions.

These days life was boring, class was everyday except the seventh and we weren't doing any practicum at this point in our studies it was so dry I could barely stay awake in class. Thor visited me on occasion, much to the jealousy of other girls, I still would spar with them sometimes but I didn't have any sort of break to my routine as often as I would like. Even though I wasn't very popular with any of my classmates I enjoyed my time here, besides I had Via to talk non-stop and gush over the fact that Thor was in love with me and that we were going to get married and I'd be a princess. I would roll my eyes at her, but, I mean, who wouldn't wanted to be part of the royal family, but I don't think I have it in me to marry Thor, he was my friend.

It was the night before our day off, and the moon had been in the sky for a long while now, many of my classmates were coming back from there evening out at the drinking establishments and dances that were hosted in the square. I hadn't gone out that night, no I was waiting for something, I smiled to myself as I thought of it, I had set up a sort of trick on the prince of tricks himself.

Thor had suggested I do something because he was no good at practical jokes and he wanted to get Loki back for all the times he had gotten him, and I could never turn down the request of prince Thor.

I hummed to myself, closing to my eyes and putting my book down, I had only been relaxing a couple minutes when I felt an uncomfortable chill invade the room, I frowned and opened my eyes.

I gasped and started backwards, I was now staring directly into the green eyes of the God of Mischief himself. There he was, staring me down not saying a word, just glaring, unrelenting. I held my hand over my heart trying to settle my breathing.

"Loki" I breathed "What are you doing here"

"You know what I'm doing here" he seethed, I failed at suppressing a smirk

"Trouble sleeping" I asked as the corners of my lips were pulled upwards.

He clenched his teeth and immediately grabbed my wrist and jarred me from my bed and for a moment I was flying and then I hit solid ground again and I was in a room I had been in just few hours prior.

Loki's room.

"You really like green" I commented looking around.

"Enough of your games girl, fix this!" he demanded gesturing to his room.

The lights were off but each of the rooms walls were glowing so brightly it was as if the sun was shining right next to the bed. They glowed with such vivacity I almost had to squint to see everything in the room clearly. Wow, I was good.

"Fix what exactly Loki?" I asked feigning innocence.

"You know what! No one could sleep in this light!" he said annoyed

"I can"

"Well, you're insane!"

"No, I'm just good at what I do"

"Fix it!"

"Ask nicely?" I smiled smugly.

"Never"

"Then you can fix it yourself if you're so powerful!"

"You know damned well that you put a spell lock on it that can be only unlocked by the caster!"

"Oh did I do that?" I couldn't contain my smile now, it was plastered across my face.

"Maridell!" he said angrily

"Loki!" I said in the same tone as him.

He glared at me for a moment before his gaze suddenly softened.

"Wait" he stopped to think for a moment "Thor put you up to this didn't he?"

Damn

"No" I said immediately, maybe a bit too quickly, he nodded in realization.

"Of course he did! He wanted to-" Loki stopped himself "Well, never mind now"

"He said he wanted to get you back" I explained slowly

"Yes, he did, in a way" murmured Loki no longer looking at me

"Aren't you angry anymore?" I asked him slightly disappointed.

"At you? No" he said.

Dammit, I was having such fun, I sat down on his bed dejected, sitting on the bed reminded me of how tired I was, I almost wanted to lie down but the thought of how inappropriate that was was hit my in the face and I almost wanted to stand up again but was too exhausted.

Loki paced for a few moments before heading to his door, what the hell? Was he just going to leave now?

"Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"To see Thor, I'll be back, you can fix this light issue in my absence"

Like hell I would.

Once he left instead of doing what he asked I let my exhaustion take over and laid my head down on the unbelievably soft bed and fell asleep.

...

"Maridell" I heard a voice in the distance of my mind

No, go away I'm too tired for this

"Maridell" the voice rang again, what a lovely voice

"Wake up Maridell"

Finally I opened my eyes and above me stood Loki, in shock I sat up quickly smacking my forehead into his.

"Oh hell" I swore, he said something worse.

"Maridell, why?"

"You scared me!"

"This is my bed!"

"I was sleeping" I said quietly, he sighed, we sat in silence for a couple minutes before he spoke.

"Can you please fix these walls?" asked Loki, did he actually say please?

"Of course Loki, first I have one thing to ask of you" I said carefully, he huffed and sat down next to me.

"What?"

"I, um" I started embarrassed "I mean, would you, um, I'm sort of behind...in my studies...and I..."

"You want me to tutor you?" he asked bewildered.

"I'm fine with the practical stuff, it's all the theoretical things, all the writing and reading, I'll fail if I don't fix it, will you please help me?" I pleaded.

He stood up and moved so he was in front of me, he leaned down to be eye level with me, he looked so menacing, I had to consciously remind myself not to lean away from him.

"It will be on my terms, my way, you will not argue, defy or question my methods understood?" I nodded quickly "First session is tomorrow, at the break of dawn"

"Of course, no problem" I smiled

"Now, fix these damn walls!"

With a wave of my hands the light in the walls faded until it left both Loki and I in darkness.

"Loki?" I asked unsure of where he was and suddenly he grabbed my wrist and I yelped out loud.

"Oh hush"

And with that we were transported back to my room, much to the surprise and distress of Via whom screamed out loud when we appeared out of no where.

"Via, calm down" I rolled my eyes, she took a step backwards away from us still not over the suddenness of our appearance. Loki turned to my roommate smiling charmingly.

"My apologies Lady Via" he kissed her hand "Please forgive our rudeness"

"No, its fine your highness" she said breathlessly, I made an annoyed sound which did not go unnoticed by the dear prince of Asgard.

"Well, I'd best be on my way, I am in fact quite tired, Maridell I shall see you tomorrow, at sunrise" and with those words he was gone.

I sighed to myself and sat on the bed, I was grateful for the moment of silence before Via took off once again.

"My dear Maridell! I don't even know you, first Thor and now Loki, pick one prince and let us others have a chance" she teased bobbing me on my nose, I shooed her off

"Oh it's not like that Via, Thor is my friend, and Loki is...infuriating" I explained.

"Infuriating?" she questioned "Then why are you seeing him tomorrow, seems like a fairly consensual meeting"

"He's helping me with my magic" I waved her off "Oh, I'm going to have to be up early tomorrow but I don't feel I can sleep, I'm so energetic"

I began to pace but suddenly I felt a very strange calm wash over me, my energy left me and I felt a heavy sleepiness consume my body. I looked towards Vitalia whom attempted to look innocent and stare at anything but my face.

"Don't do that" I told her dressing myself in my nightwear and lying down on my bed "But thank you" and I closed my eyes.

...

The morning came far too soon for my liking, the sun seemed to have betrayed me as it rose into the sky. Oh, my lesson with Loki, perhaps this wasn't the best idea. Nervousness invaded my thoughts as I dressed myself in a simple yellow day dress, I brushed my hair through and began my walk to the palace.

The town was almost empty except for the bakers bringing out their bread and the occasional child whom decided that the streets were their playground in the early morning. The sun was almost completely in the sky, I was already late, but I didn't have to walk, Loki was just going to have to deal with it. I don't have his fancy teleporting magic. The guards let me pass, clearly they had been informed of my arrival, I slowed my walk as I travelled through the entrance hall, it was so beautiful, art and colours blended together to make a masterpiece of a building.

"You're late" a voice echoed from down the corridor, I looked to see Loki standing there dressed in his classic green, black and gold.

"The sun has barely risen" I replied.

"But you admit it has, which means your late" he said again.

I rolled my eyes "Oh please, it's nothing, don't be so-" he appeared directly in front of me.

"Are you questioning me?" he asked raising an eyebrow, I narrowed my eyes, why did I ask for this again?

"No, of course not" I gritted my teeth.

"You have quite the temper my dear" he smiled leading me to a different part of the castle.

"Don't call me that" I told him irritated.

"What? My dear?"

"Yes, my dear, don't. I am not your dear" I clenched my firsts, maybe I did have an anger problem, I certainly had a hard time putting up with Via but anyone would. I shook off my anger.

Loki took me to the back of castle, through the door and to the courtyard and the garden. Every flower ever thought of was present, to say it was breathtaking would be a gross understatement. I gasped at the beauty of it and smiled as the scents of the different plants seemed to surround me. It was incredible how I could feel so content in a place I had just arrived in.

"Wow" I said.

"Yes, it's where I come to read and...think" said Loki vacantly looking around.

"Think about what?" I asked him.

"Trying to get in my mind Maridell?" he asked smiling down at me, I almost blushed because of the way he was looking at me.

"Of course not" I said "Now are you going to help me?"

"Yes, do you have your books?"

I nodded pulling them out of my bag and handing them to him, he quickly scanned the titles.

"Standard books, easily understood" he commented offhandedly, I huffed in annoyance.

"No to me"

"Well let me see if I can put it in more basic terms so you can understand..." he trailed off flipping through the pages one of my books, while he did this I stood up off the bench we were on and climbed on top of a rock so I could see over the hedge and to the rest of the garden. I drank up every last drop of the beautiful sight.

"Maridell, you don't seem very focused" he commented as I struggled to keep my balance jumping to a different rock about a metre away.

"Well have you seen this place!" I gestured around me at the beautiful garden "Who could focus in a place like this"

"I can"

"Well you're not normal" I told him, holding my arms out to keep me from falling off the rocks.

"I'm not?" he questioned.

It was then that I lost my footing and fell off the rock, I was expecting to hit the ground but instead I felt something strong and study catch me, I looked up at a very surprised Loki whom now had his arms around me. His eyes were much prettier when they weren't glaring at me...why was I so focused on his eyes? He looked at me for probably a longer time than was necessary to help me back to my feet but I wasn't exactly focused on that.

"Thank you Loki" I said quietly, he cleared his throat.

"No problem, just try to be more careful" he told me releasing me from his arms.

"So, we gonna get started?" I asked changing the topic.

"Yes of course"

For the next few hours he attempted to explain the entire first volume of introduction to the theory of magic to me, it took a lot of patience on his part and a lot of yelling on mine for me to finally understand the basic concepts that he was trying to explain to me, in my opinion it was all very useless and boring, I could already use magic why did I need to read about it? Though it was nice to see Loki so expressive, he was always so quiet and reserved with anyone but his brother. It was nice to see him talk about something that he is so passionate about.

"Can we stop now?" I asked, lying on the grass watching the clouds pass by.

"You're the one who asked for help"

"We've been at it for hours, I'll never be able to retain anymore information today, I can even read magical theory in the clouds, don't worry, you've drilled it into me"

"If you say so"

I packed up all my books and prepared for the walk back to my room.

"Thank you Loki, for the help" I replied, he nodded curtly.

"I'll see you in seven days" he added, I smiled and turned to leave the garden "Oh and Maridell" I turned around "I expect no sleepless nights ever again"

I smiled to myself.

A/N: Hey, so here is another chapter, let me know what you think. I really like dialogue heavy scenes but let me know if you think more description is necessary or if dialogue heavy is good. Thanks.


	5. Carry Me

Just like that my boredom was gone, oh sure there was plenty of dryness that existed during the week but I finally had something to look forward to, I had time to properly use my magic and I would do anything to keep that opportunity going, including putting up with Loki's antics.

Although the time of the lessons did interfere with me ever going out with my classmates the nights previous. Unfortunately that was not true when regarding last night, somehow that idiot Via had convinced me to go out with her and her friends and that is why when I woke up very late in the afternoon I ended up staring at two very large scrutinizing green eyes.

"Loki" I shrieked started back in my bed almost smacking my head on the wall. He sat on the foot of bed staring intently at me, oh dear gods, I was barely dressed in anything at all!

"You're late" he commented non-nonchalantly, I groaned letting my head fall to the pillow.

"How long have you been here" I asked shoving a pillow in my face in embarrassment.

"A while" he said "You talk in your sleep you know" I uncovered one of my eyes to look at him prompting him for information but he never provided none, I sighed.

"I'm sorry Loki" I mumbled "Via convinced me to- oh never mind"

"What?" he asked

"I just went out with her and her friends, we drank and danced it was all very trivial" I waved it off "Some of her friends are very much fans of the men if you know what I mean"

"You're not?" questioned Loki, I laughed.

"Oh I like men just fine, but you won't find me draped over them like they were, I'd have to really like someone to hang off their arm like that" I smiled, Loki nodded slowly.

"Well, Maridell I forgive you but I expect it never to happen again" he told me, standing up, I nodded. "Now I suppose we can still get in a quick lesson, let's go"

He stood in the middle of the room apparently waiting for me to get up and follow him out, what he didn't seem to grasp was the very small, very sheer garment that I was currently wearing, I was just very lucky I was fully covered by my sheets when he walked in.

"Loki" I began slowly "I'm in my nightwear, I need to get changed" he tried not to look embarrassed as he awkwardly exited the room.

I quickly and efficiently changed into my day wear and pulled my hair back, I took a moment to address myself in the mirror. I suppose I could be considered pretty, with my blonde hair pulled back you could more easily see my high cheekbones, I had some elfish decent in my family so that expressed in my face. My eyes were blue, but an ice blue, not the dark that I always found so deep and enchanting, I found that my face looked a bit too sharp to be considered conventionally attractive, I had been described as striking which I suppose is better than forgettable. I sighed deciding I better not keep Loki waiting any longer and I walked outside to meet him.

He met me with a small smile and took us to the garden where we started another lesson, I finally felt at ease for the first time all week. My understanding was getting better every lesson, but it still wasn't enough to impress Loki which is something I wouldn't admit I desperately wanted.

"Loki" I groaned "Can we take a break, I'm exhausted" I sat down on the rock I had fallen off of during our first lesson. It was so long ago it seemed.

"You show up late and now you want to end early?" asked Loki slightly annoyed.

"I'm still very tired from last night, come on let's just sit and talk" I prompted him to sit beside me, he looked sort of confused but sat down next to me anyway, it was odd, sitting causally, Loki looked a lot smaller less threatening than he usually did.

"So Prince Loki" I began "How did you first become acquainted with magic?"

He shifted looking slightly uncomfortable at having just a simple conversation "My mother, she taught me how to fight and how to first utilize magic, I taught myself from there"

"Queen Frigga? I should have guessed she was a sorceress" I mused

"And you? Did your mother help you as well" he asked, my stomach dropped.

"Oh, my mother...she died when I was very young" I blinked trying to push the painful memory to the back of my mind.

"I'm sorry" he said genuinely.

"Thank you, it was...a long time ago" I said, deciding if I was going to mention her might as well go all the way with it "See my mother was very interested in the realm of Midgard, she studied it for years and then one day she planned an exploration for a few select people to travel there and take information, she took my eldest brother with her as well, and...none of them ever returned"

"I truly am sorry Maridell" he repeated.

"Yeah" I breathed "Well, like I said, it was a long time ago, as for my magic I did most of my studying myself, it's sort of a joke back home. I'm basically just a glorified torch to them"

I looked down, willing my eyes not to cry, there was no way I was going to shed tears in front of the god of mischief. No way in Hel.

"You're much more than that Maridell, don't ever think otherwise" he said softly.

"Thanks Loki"

"Brother! Maridell" we looked up to see the glorious Thor walking towards us, he had an infectious bright smile on his face that I just couldn't help but return, I pushed my sadness away and decided instead to focus on the big goof of a god in front of me.

"Afternoon Thor" I greeted grinning.

"I was planning on going for a walk to the other side of the garden, would you two care to join me?" he asked, I widened my eyes.

"There's another side to this garden? Loki you never told me!" I exclaimed.

"Loki, how could you keep such a thing from our dear Maridell?" joked Thor.

"Slipped my mind" muttered Loki obviously thrown off my the presence of his brother.

"So, shall we head off?" asked Thor

"Come Loki, it'll be a lovely break" I smiled at Loki but he did not smile back.

"You go. I suddenly don't feel very well" and with that he walked back towards his home, his exit was rushed and abrupt leaving me feeling like I had done something terribly wrong, but I tried my best to forget about and started on my walk with Thor.

Thor was a very pleasant companion to have on walk he joked and pointed out all the special little points of the garden, this place was my favourite before but now I was falling in love with it all over again.

"Oh I this is the most beautiful place I have ever been!" I exclaimed breathing in all the different fragrances.

"It is quite a magical place" agreed Thor.

"So, is there something wrong with Loki?" I asked him, if anyone could decipher Loki's odd behaviour it would be him.

"I have an inkling, but I cannot say for sure" he said airily.

"Tell me" I told him, he laughed

"I can't Maridell, It's between brothers" he smiled, I rolled my eyes.

"You are no fun Thor!" I teased, he looked at me in mock offence.

"Me? No fun? You know not what you speak young sorceress!" he accused jokingly

"Ah, I always know what I speak!" and with that I took off in a run which gave Thor the cue to chase me.

I knew I would never be able to out run him but it would be an interesting experience to try. I laughed as he respectively kept a short distance behind me, but I failed to calculate the amount of roots that were sticking out into the path I hit one of them and twisted on my ankle and hit the ground, I cried out in pain and I heard a tearing sound in my ankle.

"Maridell!" shouted Thor in concern coming to my side "Maridell, are you alright"

I sucked in a painful breath "I hurt my ankle, oh Hel" I rocked back and forth attempted to minimize the pain. "Thor, help me just take my back to my home, they have healers there"

"Yes, of course Maridell" he gently helped me to my feet.

I grasped his arm and leaned on his side to gain some leverage and him and I limped back along the path and through the courtyard and back to my home. He stayed with me for a while until the healers came and then bid me farewell and promised to come check up on me in the next few days, I thanked him numerous times before he left and after the healers fixed my ankle I went straight to bed avoiding nay and all questioned presented by Via.

My ankle was healed in only two days, luckily it wasn't anything serious, Thor was true to his word and checked up on me, it was nice to talk to him, I still attempted to get him to tell me anything about how Loki was acting but he vowed never to breach the unspoken confidentiality agreement between brothers.

The rest of the week passed without any incidents until the last day of classes before our day off, the day was almost over and most of my classmates had gone out to the town to celebrate another week over, I on the other hand, determined not to disappoint Loki again, prepared for an early night. I was about to change my clothes when I heard a knock on the door. I went and answered it.

"Lady Maridell?" it was one of palace guards.

"Yes?" I asked confused as his presence.

"I have a message from prince Loki" he said, I raised my eyebrows in surprise "He wishes to tell you that you are not to attend lesson tomorrow and that all subsequent lessons are cancelled, he does not expect any return message"

I think I stood in shock for a full two minutes, the guard left promptly leaving me standing in the doorway. My mouth was agape and I had no words to express, not even to the empty corridor, it didn't take very long for my shock and surprise to evolve into full rage. How dare he...how dare he do this to me!

I slammed my door and ran down the corridor out into the streets, I passed through the many crowds of people shoving anyone aside who dare stand in my way, I ran to the castle using my magic to knock any and all guards off their feet. I managed to navigate my way to his room even though I felt blinded by anger. There was no where in the dark that he could hide from me.

"LOKI!" I shouted ramming my first on his door, he didn't answer "LOKI OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Finally the prince opened his door, his expression was unreasonable, blank.

"Maridell" he stated

"Loki, what the hel is your problem?" I asked angrily

"I believe I just sent a message to get rid of it" oh that hurt.

"How can you just do that? Just end our association? It wasn't even you who did it, it was some nameless guard!" I shouted at him

"I saw you" he said darkly

I took a step back, surprised by his sudden change in demeanour "What?"

"You and Thor!" he shouted, I jumped

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"After I left, when you went for your walk. I saw you coming back, with you draped over him like a common whore!" he spat at me.

"How dare you!" I cried

"How dare I? How dare I! You are barely above commoner, you aren't even worthy of speaking to me!" he sneered

"How can you say that?" I felt tears brimming in my eyes. "It wasn't like that!"

"I have a hard time believing that" he scoffed,

"Loki you are an idiot!" I swallowed hard "You have no idea what happened! Although you did succeed in making an incredible ass of yourself! I hope your happy!" I stormed out of the castle.

...

I ran back down to the village and rushed into a pub that I knew Via and her friends would be, I easily spotted her and sat down next to her, still shaking with anger and hurt.

"Maridell" said Via surprised "I thought you were going to bed early, because of Loki-"

"Don't you mention that name to me!" I seethed, Via jumped in surprise at my outburst.

"What happened?" she asked delicately.

"That...idiot! Remember when Thor helped me back to the building last week because I had injured my ankle?" Via nodded "Lo- _he _saw us, and assumed that-" I couldn't even finish.

Via understood immediately "Oh, Maridell, I'm sorry, I know how you felt"

"How I felt?" I asked angrily "I never felt anything for that bastard, but the way he spoke to me! How he treated me! Oh, I need something to drink"

Via nodded and signalled the bar keep to bring me a drink, I downed it quickly and ordered another to follow. Via did her best to comfort me, but I had few words to say, I just drank more, waiting for the substance to calm me, dull my senses, erase my...feelings. It did just that, soon enough I was laughing and dancing with Via, forgetting all about him

Flirting was never my strong suit, but I'll be dammed if it's something I can't do, and I managed to get a few men interested in what was beneath my dress, but deep in my sub conscious I knew it was all in spite. None of the men got what I was promising anyway, Via made sure of that.

By the end of the night, I could barely stand and I couldn't string one sentence to the next, Via took me by the arm and began to lead me home.

"Look Via!" I shouted waving my hand and shooting a ball of light into the sky so it exploded illuminated the street "Pretty, pretty lights"

"Yes, Maridell, very pretty" she grunted trying to keep us both on our feet.

We did finally make it back, but we didn't quite make it into the room, there was something blocking it.

"LOKI" I roared drunkenly breaking away from Via and grabbing him to stay upright "I have something to say to you!"

"Are you drunk?" he asked astounded.

"What? No!" I denied unconvincingly

"Your Highness" greeted Via coldly. The chilliness was on my behalf and I was grateful, not then, but alter I was.

"Via, give us a minute 'kay?" I slurred, she hesitantly entered our room and left Loki and I in the corridor alone.

"Maridell, what did you do?" asked Loki

"Acted like a 'common whore' I believe those were your words?" Loki looked away from me, he looked almost...guilty. "What Prince-y? Got nothing to say? That's a first isn't it silver-tongue?"

"Maridell. Stop" he told me. I had to hang on to his arms just so I could stay upright, he grabbed by the waste so I could stay steady. "I spoke to Thor"

"OH! So finally figured out I was telling the truth eh?" I asked cruelly

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah! You'd better be sorry, because I-" I stopped "You know I would never"

"I know, I was just...it doesn't matter, just know I'm sorry"

I threw my arms around him in a tight hug, his surprise was evident and he through his hands up in a surrender position, but eventually he returned the hug.

"I forgive you Loki" I said not letting him out of the hug, he was the first to pull back, but still held me by the arms so I wouldn't fall.

"Now should we get you to bed?"

"Don't go" the words slipped past my lips beforeI could stop them.

I'm never drinking again.

"What?"

"I like your bed, can we go to the castle?" I asked

Never again.

"You...want to sleep in...my bed?" he stuttered. I nodded sleepily.

"Oh, well, um, okay" he said awkwardly.

"Carry me!" I smiled putting my hands on his shoulders, he obliged scooping me up into his arms bridal style.

I don't remember anything after that. I fell asleep in his arms.

A/N: longer chapter yay. Hope you like it, please, please review I always look forward to them.


	6. Did you?

I opened my eyes. It took me a few moments to figure out where I was, it sure as hell wasn't my room, or any room in my entire living complex. I had only been in this room twice before, and both times I had remembered entering the room, but not this time. Another thing that was different was the fact that I was lying in a bed, an extremely comfortable bed, I wondered if I could sleep here all the time, wait, no this was Loki's bed! As I realized this I jumped up and scrambled out of the sheets and fell onto floor. I hit the ground with a dull thud taking a blanket and two pillows down with me.

"Oh Hel" I muttered

"You're up"

I heard a voice, I raised my head trying to blow hair out of my face so that I might survey the room. I saw him sitting on a chair across from the bed, his head was resting on one of his hand, he looked dishevelled and tired, he looked like he had slept their. He was still wearing the same clothing from last night, I on the other hand was not. I gasped as I looked at my attire for it certainly wasn't my own. It was nightwear that was much to big for me coloured a dark green, it was high quality and obviously personally tailored, but not tailored for me.

"Did you sleep well?" he spoke for the second time.

"I-I" I stuttered, I moved so I was sitting up still somewhat tangled in the sheets "I, um, where are my clothes?"

Loki looked startled at my sudden question, he rose to his feet and walked towards me, I moved backwards feeling sort of nervous for some reason, he stopped when he saw how uneasy I was.

"You told me you didn't want to wear them to bed, I had them sent to be cleaned" he explained

"And these are..." I gestured to what I was wearing,

Loki cleared his throat uncomfortably "They are, um, mine" he shifted on his feet awkwardly.

Wait, his...but...he sent them to be cleaned...does that mean he saw...did he...oh damn. He must of noticed my distress because he immediately came to my side,

"Maridell, what's wrong?" he asked, he reached for to touch my shoulder and I shot backwards, he retracted his hand in slight shock. "Maridell?"

"Loki, I just, did you...see...you said my clothes...did you...?" I stammered, h turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh" he shifted his eyes around the room embarrassed "No, I-I didn't look, you don't need to worry, I had a hand maid dress you when I brought you here"

"Oh, okay" I said awkwardly, I moved to get up but my head cried in protest, I groaned clutching my head.

"Maridell, are you okay?"

"My head is killing me, I shouldn't have drank that much"

"No, you shouldn't have" Loki furrowed his brow "You're lucky you had Via taking care of you"

ignoring the tinkling of pain across my mid section.

"I can take care of myself just fine thanks" I said annoyed standing up ignoring my throbbing head

"Oh really?" he asked incredulously swiftly moving to his feet "because last time I saw you, you couldn't stand up without holding onto me for support"

"I was fine!"

"No you weren't" he raised his voice "Do you have any idea what could have happened to someone like you if you were alone? At night?"

"Someone like me?" I asked outraged

"Yes, someone who is-"

"What?'

"Who looks like-"

"Like what!"

"God, Maridell, you're one of the most beautiful creatures in all of these nine realms! And there are men, disgusting primal men, that will take any chance they get to take advantage of you!"

I was stunned. What could I possibly say to that? I stared at him speechless while he processed exactly what he had just said and let the realization sink in, he looked just as shocked as I was at what he had just blurted out.

"Maridell I..." he trailed off.

"I should go" I said suddenly, wait what, no I don't want to go, why was I saying that? No, maybe he'll tell me to stay, then we can sit and we can talk and-

"Yes, that's probably best" he replied, looking down.

What?

Didn't he just call me beautiful? Shouldn't he want me to stay? Unless, he was just saying things to get me to shut up and to be honest it wasn't the first time he had just said something shocking to get me to be quiet. It happened endlessly during out time together.

"Right" I dead-panned. I walked slowly across the room and past Loki careful not to look him in the eyes, as soon as I made it to the hallways I broke into a run.

I've never bolted out of a place so quickly in my entire life, it was still early but there was a sufficient amount of people to make me feel thoroughly embarrassed about running barefoot down the street like a manic. I didn't stop running until I got to my dorm room, I tore open the door and slammed it closed sprawling myself across the wall gulping the air in desperate breaths.

"Maridell!" cried Via in shock, she had been pacing through the room "Oh my god, are you alright? You never came back to the room last night, and you weren't here this morning, I asked around but no one had seen you-"

"Via stop" I managed to get out in a horse voice, I held up my hand trying to signal for her to shut up for the foreseeable future. "I need a moment"

I walked slowly to my bed and sat down, attempting to calm myself down.

"What are you wearing?" asked Via, oh dammit, I was still wearing Loki's stupid clothes, I put my head in my hands. "Maridell?"

"They're Loki's clothes" I mumbled.

"I beg you're pardon?!" Via asked shocked.

"Loki's! You heard me! Loki! The prince of Asgard!" I exploded, jumping to my feet. "These are his clothes! These stupid, green, garments that probably fit him perfectly but they make me look like a palace whore!"

"What happened Maridell?" asked Via calmly, I breathed heavily calming myself down.

"I asked Loki if I could sleep in his bed last night, he obliged and when I woke up we got into a fight and then I ran out after he told me how beautiful I was" I spat out quickly

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Via

"Yeah"

"You just ran?" she asked

"I was afraid!"

"Of what?"

"I thought if he looked too long" I paused "he'd see he was mistaken"

"Dammit Maridell, you are so stupid!" she cried

"What?"

"You are so oblivious so how you feel!"

"I am not!" I said angrily.

"You love him!" she did not just say that.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, I do not love Loki Odinson, that's ridiculous, he's a trickster! A liar!" I shouted.

"I've seen plenty of people in love and I certainly have never seen anyone so excited to go to bed on the night they are supposed to be able to go out and have fun, you are more than happy to stay home so you can wake up early to go see him!" she told me.

"I have a passion for magic! Now you'd better shut up before you get to experience it first hand" I threatened.

"Maridell..."

"Via stop!" I raised my hand.

Suddenly my anger evaporated, without reason, I felt calm and serene and not a violent thought in my head, damn her and her touchy, feely magic.

"Didn't I tell you to stop casting spells on me?" I wanted to shout it but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry Maridell, but you needed to calm down" she said "Now are we going to talk about this?"

"No" I looked down "We aren't, I'm going to get changed, I need to take him his clothes back"

"And tell him you love him?"

"Via, I don't think today is the day you want to test how far your magic can restrain me" I told her, she nodded fearfully and I went about getting something to wear.

...

I walked as slowly as I could to the castle, I tried to prolong the embarrassment as long as possibly, I didn't even thank him for helping me! Oh, I am the worst, I don't even know why he would want to help me, I'm unappreciative and rude.

I hesitantly walked up to the palace door, and slipped past the guards, I swear they see me every time but juts decide to do nothing about it, and for that I am grateful. I made my way towards Loki's room, but was stopped on the way.

"Maridell!" oh no, not right now.

"Hello Thor" I greeted brightly

"You are arriving later than usual, Loki will be cross with you" he grinned "And that misunderstanding with him was cleared up I assume? He came to talk to me about last night, I've been trying to get his attention this morning, but he's not having any of it"

"Yes, yes it's all fine" I waved it off.

"What's in the bag?" he asked, I looked down at the drawstring bag I held in my hand.

"Loki's clothes" Oh Hel. "Oh see, no it's not like that, I was wearing them when I woke up in his bed and- oh damn" I hung my head, there was no way to phrase it to make it seem like I did not sleep with the god of mischief.

"Well, Maridell, I mean I can't say I didn't see it coming" laughed Thor, I looked up at him curiously.

"What?"

"I've never seen him so taken with anyone before, I was wondering when he'd make his move on you" he smiled, I looked at him surprised.

"What? No, he never...I just was...he helped me and I wasn't in a state to go home so he let me stay here, it wasn't anything, he never, well you know" I said awkwardly.

"Well, if you say so" he winked at me, and laughed to himself as he continued down the corridor, I breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't push the matter any further, I was out of awkward phrases to use.

I walked up to the door of the room that I had been in far too many times, and knocked three times.

"Go away Thor" I heard Loki's voice on the other side of the door.

"It's not Thor" I called back.

There was a crash and some shuffling and then Loki answered the door, he still looked tired and a little crazed, what had he been doing while I was gone?

"Maridell" he stated, he moved to the side "Uh, come in" I walked inside his room, that made me far more nervous that it should, he still hadn't made the bed, all the sheets and pillows were on the floor where I left them.

"I realized I never thanked you for what you did for me" I told him, turning my back to him so I could avoid his gaze.

"You're welcome" he said softly.

"And I brought you're clothes back, I realized that I ran out in them" I cleared my throat "Thanks, they were very, uh, comfortable"

"My pleasure" he replied hesitantly.

There was an awkward pause between us.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked abruptly.

"About what?" he asked.

"Me, what you said earlier, did you mean it?" I waited anxiously, not willing to look at him.

"Yes"

I turned around and there he was, standing far closer to me than he ever had before. His eyes stared into mine, I had seen his eyes contain many expressions but I couldn't quite place this one, it was one that I had never seen in them before, and I felt myself take a tiny step closer to him. I didn't know what to do, all I knew was that I never wanted to be further away from him than I was right now, I dropped the bag.

"Loki" I breathed.

Then his lips were on mine. Oh god. It was the most incredible thing I have ever felt, his hands reached around to my back as he deepened the kiss, it was rough and gentle all at the same time. He pushed me back until I was against the wall. Oh, Loki was kissing me and there was nothing better. I kissed him back with everything I had, I needed him to know how I felt, we broke away for air.

"Loki" I whispered.

"Maridell"

"Loki, you never-" I started

"I know"

"I never even thought that-"

"God of Lies remember?" he smiled, I smiled back lightly.

"How do I know you're not lying now?"

He smirked and he kissed me again.

A/N: here you are another chapter. Let me know what you think! Or any suggestions!


	7. Mine

"When looking at nature versus nurture regarding magical abilities we find that those who practice magic and seek it out themselves 'nurture' are often more powerful than those born with an affinity. In several cases studied we see a direct correlation with...Maridell are you even listening?" Via had been reading her notes out loud to help study for a mid term examinations, which was only two days away.

"Hm? Oh yes of course, those born with magic are better than those who learn it, so on and so on" I sighed. I hadn't been listening, of course I hadn't, I was thinking of a certain someone, whom would also chastise me for not studying.

"Maridell! You know I hate when you don't listen, the exam is the day after next! You need to study!" she exclaimed.

"Tomorrow is our free day, we will have all day to study" I said exasperated.

"No, you'll be with Loki" I felt a little jolt at hearing his name, it had been so long since I'd seen him.

"Yes, studying" I replied.

"Is that what you two call it?" she muttered.

"Via, he is only my tutor" I lied, she smiled lightly.

"Well that's good then" she said airily, I put my book down and looked at her curiously.

"Why?"

"Well there is a rumour going around that Fandral has taken an interest in a certain 'Maid of Light' if you know what I mean" Via said suggestively.

"Fandral?" I questioned "Interested in me?"

"That's what I hear! You should consider it, I'm still reeling from the fact that you turned down Thor, you could be a princess!"

"I didn't turn down Thor! It was purely friendship from the start" I defended, Via rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, how about we cover one more chapter and then we go to bed" she suggested,

"Oh, alright"

...

"There is a theory that those who learn magic solely from books and other teaching have more control over it and are therefore more powerful, these people have chosen the field, so they...Maridell, you're not listening are you?" this time is was Loki lecturing.

"What? Of course I am" I wasn't, I was lying on my back in the garden admiring the clouds, trying to forget the fact that my examination was tomorrow.

"Really? What did I just say?" he asked.

"You told me I wasn't listening"

"Before that"

"Um, that it was time for a break?"

"No"

"No that's not what you said or no it's not time for a break?"

"Both! You're examination is tomorrow"

I grunted and pushed myself into a sitting position and looked up at Loki whom was sitting on one of the garden's benches.

"Fine, quiz me"

"Name the four primary elements"

"Water, earth, fire and air"

"Name four secondary elements"

"Light!"

"Three others"

"Ice...light"

"You said light"

"Mind?"

"Come on Maridell you know that's not elemental magic, it's manipulative"

"Well I don't remember!"

"That's why we need to study, now I know you know at least four secondary elements"

"Okay, well um, Light, Ice...metal...and dark?"

"Right, now was that so hard?" he asked smiling.

"Yes" I grumbled, there was a pause "What if I fail?"

"You won't, I tutored you" he said.

"They'll send me back" I said quietly.

"You're not going anywhere Maridell"

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of" I muttered so Loki couldn't hear me "Just ask me more questions"

...

After two more hours of studying Loki finally agreed that it was time for a break. We decided to join Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three for some food. We stood to begin our walk towards towards the dining hall but before we did, I knew there was something we needed to talk about.

"Loki" I stopped walking, he turned towards me "I wanted to ask you something" Oh god why was I suddenly so nervous.

"Yes?"

"Last time we saw each other, you did that...thing..."

"Kissed you, you mean"

"Right, and we didn't really talk after and I wasn't sure how you exactly see me...I mean if you want to forget it and just be my friend...or just my tutor actually, I would understand" I stuttered.

"Maridell, when I first met you, I very much never wanted to see you again"

"Excuse me?" I asked offended.

"Let me finish, I knew right when I met you that if I spent too much time with you, It would be problematic..."

"You're really not helping yourself trickster" I crossed my arms in a huff.

"I'd like you too much Maridell. I didn't want to risk it, why would you want me? Thor clearly was interested in you and I expected you to obviously choose him" he continued "But you wouldn't leave me alone"

"Hey!"

"I couldn't get you out of my head, and I thought you even might like me...and then that day when I saw you with Thor...it was irrational but I couldn't help but think...I made a stupid mistake" he said "You were so angry with me...and drunk"

"Please don't mention that" I said embarrassed.

"Maridell, I never know what to do when it comes to you, all I know is I want you with me, I'm yours" and then he was silent.

"You're mine" I repeated smiling "am I supposed to be yours too?" I teased.

"Oh my dear, they'll be a time when you're begging to be mine" he grinned menacingly, and a chill went through my body. I quickly and sharply turned away from him.

"Food, I need meat and ale" I said stiffly.

"Not too much ale dearie" he said quietly, I clenched my fists.

Don't test me Loki" I hissed, walking ahead of him hastily. I really needed that drink.

...

"So Maridell, you're examination is tomorrow?" asked Thor filling his plate with an assortment of lovely meats and cheeses. I finished my second glass of ale before answering.

"Yes, unfortunately" I replied.

"I suppose Loki is really giving it to you yes?" asked Thor, I choked on my drink and began coughing, Thor patted me on the back until my eyes stopped watering and I could breath again.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Studying, making it hard on you I suppose, that's what he's best at" smiled Thor, I swear I saw a glimmer of something in his eyes.

"Then you'll be on break?" asked Fandral, Loki's eyes darted to the archer in a way that made me slightly uneasy.

"Yes, for a while, thank gods" I smiled.

"Well, I suppose we will be seeing a lot more of you around here" smiled Fandral. I don't remember him having such a charming smile.

"Well if Thor and Loki will have me" I grinned.

"Of course Maridell!" beamed Thor "I'm so pleased that we will see you around here more"

"And you won't have to study with Loki the whole time" added Fandral.

Damn. I'm going to have to deal with this at some point.

...

After we had finished all the food and I had finished most of the ale it was time for me to go home. I gathered up my books and belongings and said my goodbyes.

"Maridell, I would love to have the honour of walking you back to your room" said Fandral kissing my hand. I opened my mouth to respond but honesty didn't know how to.

"Thank you for your kindness Fandral but I have some last minutes notes I want to go over with Maridell so that she's prepared for examination" said Loki smoothly, Fandral eyed Loki with a dash of hostility.

"Ah, well perhaps another time sweet Maiden" he smiled and took his leave.

Once it was just Loki and I alone in the hall and seized me by my arms and kissed me long and hard. It was just as exhilarating as the first time. Oh gods, I needed this.

"Don't be jealous Loki" I told him once he finally released me.

"I can't help it, the way he looks at you, like you're a conquest" he spat, holding me closer.

"Let go, someone will see" I took his arms off of me.

"I know you think it's best we hide this, but if Fandral continues to-"

"We can't tell people Loki. You're parents...I can't even touch that subject and I don't want to draw anymore attention to myself. My father...would be angry" I said slowly. "I'm going to go back to my room, and you're going to stay here because if you keep looking at me like that I'm not going to be able to leave!"

"Good" he murmured leaning in to kiss me again I held my hands to stop him.

"Later. Once I'm not kicked out of school" I told him.

He laughed "Whatever you say great sorceress"

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. Not sure if anyone is still interested but I still really enjoy writing it so i'm going to continue! Updates should be more frequuent now.


End file.
